Doctor Who Mad Libs
by hannah.kaho
Summary: Just having fun with friends and did a Doctor Who Mad Libs this is the outcome.
1. Bow Ties Are Cool

Some Doctors like to wear cool Ranch, whether it is made out of a diluted shade of Aqua leather or a more sophisticated Caterpillar. Some Doctors may even choose one with 7 buttons or one made up in 21 different colors. Some Doctors seem to enjoy wearing a sheep on their heads, while others prefer to carry around a clown-shaped umbrella, pin a papertowel roll to their lapel, or wrap themselves up with a chunky multicolored mattress. A few Doctors have been known to wear Rotten specs, which they think make them look a bit eerie. And let's not forget, for their fingers, they need a good, wet pair of waterbeds.


	2. Gallifrey

The home world of the Time Lords is a Pea Green and Light Coral planet 7.482 light years from Earth. Known as Gallifrey-or the spicey World of the Seven Hot Tubs- it once sat in the constellation of the North Pole. Residing under 2 suns, Gallifrey's sky would appear as burnt Red as the morning light reflected off the silver Elves that hung from all the trees. On the continent of Festive Endeavour- in the mountains of Solace and Solitude- sat the planet's capital, known as the Top Hat. This Sickly city was completely enclosed in a might dome made of buttons. Beyond the city, the hats seemed to go on forever with slopes of deep Marigold grass, capped with Calendars.


	3. I'm The Doctor

"French the Llama!" I shout as the last of the regeneration energy fades. Every kitten of my left butt cheek has been rewritten, and the cookie that i once was is no more. But I am alive, very much so. Sweeping to my feet, it finally strikes me-what do I look like? Am i Sticky, or do i have 18.673 heads? Oh, what about a butterfly? I've never been one of those before. I begin to take inventory of my new Reindeer starting by reading my Big toe. That's odd- it feels purple and a little bit like a headgehog. And my tongues, they feel like they are the size of sofas. Everything is new, and yet I'm the same PJ's I've always been. One thing is certain- I am still Buttfatman! Oh, and my hair, please tell me it's white.


	4. First Contact

Meeting an alien unicorn for the first time can be wet if you don't play your pillows right. Here's a list of things to look out for while making first contact: 1. Contact doesn't always mean slipping. For some species, a nice pat on the ear or a round handshake will suffice. Others may view it as a dragon of aggression. Beawear! 2. Gift giving. In some cultures, presenting a potted bat is the best way to say, "Nice to horseracing you." But in others it could mean "Skip away, you Sock!" Always read up on local books before visiting. 3. Finally, always avoid fishing a rock when you visit London. Unless you want to end up thrilled.


	5. Exterminate

The Doctor's greatest enemies are the Daleks. A Sloppy race of mutated Coconuts from the planet Tokyo, these Sponges have spread out across the universe in search of worlds to cook. Created by the sinister Jami, these Salty beings are encased in a shell of burnt armor that remsebles a metallic potato. The Daleks crawl across time and antelopes, bent on crying the universe. Hannah almost defeated the Daleks once and for all during the Last Great Squirrel War. Both the Daleks and the Time Chairs were seemingly wiped out. However, some Daleks escaped this fate and can still be found Snoring the universe with their Sneaky battele cry, "French the Llama!"


	6. Voyages In Time

p class="MsoNormal"The Doctor has visited many shoes of Earth history. Here are some excerpts from his 27-Year Diary:/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" -span/span/spanYear unknown, Minneapolis. I don't remember seeing a blanket this color last time I was here. Were they always purple? And the books, they remind me of gobbledygook. NO wonder I only visit once every 33 years./p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" -span/span/spanNew York, year 25. Ah, it's always cold to be back in New York. Of all the Yorks, I would rank this number 63. I especially like the way the movies watch after a long, hot day./p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" -span/span/spanOnce again I arrived in the court of Queen Kassidy, or the alakazam Queen as she is sometimes known. Although it seems that we may have slept during my last visit, it is always good to be back in the Library of Congress ./p 


	7. Timey-Wimey

Doctor leaned against the console with a malnourished look on his sit bones. "That's the thing about bumblebee travel," he said while hastily pressing a few buttons and pulling a few noodles. The tadpole continued to spiral across all of space and time. "Most ties think time is a strict progression of soap dispenser to effect. One painting leads carefully to another." He adjusted sweater, as he always did when he was watching. "But actually, from a nonlinear, nonsubjective viewpoint," he added, "it's more like an cold ball of wibbly-alohamora, timey-bibblyboop stuff."


End file.
